Suffer
by metacognitive
Summary: There she was. Barely eighteen, and already broken. AU, Character death.
1. At the Battle

_Disclaimer: Seriously? Check my profile. It's under the **Concerning 'Teh' Wonderful Stories** section.  
A/N: Prompt number 27 from** Lamenting Quill's Prompt Table**. 'Tis Pain, and Charlie/Hermione. I rather like this couple; I only hope I can do them justice._

* * *

_Suffer_

_::Chapter One: At the Battle::_

* * *

_There is a thin line that separates laughter and pain, __comedy__ and tragedy, humor and hurt.__  
_~~_Erma Bombeck_

* * *

He remembers the way she had looked at him. The way her wide brown eyes had glistened with tears, the way her chapped lower lip trembled, how her curly brown hair was tangled, matted with blood, resting at her shoulders.

He remembers the way she had stared at the body before them, shock coloring her features clearly. _Pain_.

He would have given anything to be the one lying in front of them. Not Ron...no, it just _couldn't_ be Ron...not his little brother...oh please, _no_...

Finally, she had cried. Long, deep sobs that shook her to the core. Harry had immediately been there for her, he on her left side and Ginny on her right, both wrapping her into a tight hug.

He had watched them for a moment, before turning his eyes to his family (no, what was _left_ of it). Molly was sobbing. She had lost a son. People who felt like children. She was_ mourning_. How could she not?

All was supposed to be well. It was supposed to be happy, complete, _perfect_.

If they won, why does it feel like they lost?

* * *

_A/N: **OMG y r u strtng another long-fic??!** 'Cause I can. Seriously though, this is already complete, I just need to upload them.  
Love it? Hate it? Questions, comments, concerns, or insults? Press the review button and lay it on me._


	2. At the Table

_Disclaimer: Seriously? Check my profile. It's under the __**Concerning 'Teh' Wonderful Stories**__ section.  
A/N: Prompt number 27 from__** Lamenting Quill's Prompt Table**__. 'Tis Pain, and Charlie/Hermione._

* * *

_Suffer_

_::Chapter Two: At the Table::_

* * *

_There is something terribly morbid in the modern sympathy with pain. One should sympathise with the colour, the beauty, the joy of life. The less said about life's sores the better.  
~~Oscar Wilde_

* * *

A broken heart and red-rimmed eyes and cracked smiles are all he can see about her now.

She sits at their table, a book always laid out in front of her, yet he never sees it change. Neither of them ever moves. Brown orbs have lost their luster, cinnamon locks lank against her shoulders.

Words are barely spoken. Bill and Ginny try to coax her out of her reverie, but to no avail. Harry doesn't even bother; he's torn up too, and chances are they'll only get stuck in this phase forever if they try to function with one another.

He doubts it, but he's not willing to take a chance.

Either way, she seems to continually shrink and wilt away as each day goes up. She's seen too much, experienced more than she should have, and all she wants to do give up.

She doesn't want the glory, doesn't want the recognition. She wants _Ron_, good _Merlin_, and she can't have him. She wants a peaceful life, and that was snatched away from her before she knew what it was.

_How old is she?_ He asks himself, frowning at the disappearing girl that is now family. _Eighteen_, he answers.

But whenever he looks into those eyes, he can tell something's wrong.

She may only be eighteen years old, but the girl's already broken.

* * *

_A/N: Love it? Hate it? Questions, comments, concerns, or insults? Press the review button and lay it on me._


	3. At the Year Mark

_Disclaimer: Seriously? Check my profile. It's under the __**Concerning 'Teh' Wonderful Stories**__ section.  
A/N: Prompt number 27 from__** Lamenting Quill's Prompt Table**__. 'Tis Pain, and Charlie/Hermione._

* * *

_Suffer_

_::Chapter Three: At the Year Mark::_

* * *

_History, despite its wrenching pain, cannot be unlived, but if faced with courage, need not be lived again.  
~~Maya Angelou_

* * *

There's a cry echoing around the room. Outside, in the hall, they can hear Molly bursting into tears and Fred and Georges whoops.

She chuckles, and her hand flies to mouth. She hasn't laughed in Merlin knows how long. Charlie, from his post at the door, is speaking with Ginny, smirking, and stops suddenly. Looking towards her, she watches as the awe flits across his face.

He catches her watching him, her own face shocked, and he tosses her a smirk. She smiles slightly, then averts her eyes towards the floor, simultaneously ignoring the family around her and their emotions swirling in the room.

As hard as it is to believe, she's happy. But she's sad too. Everything is rushing at her, reminding her of what could have been, and what she now must carry-

Bill suddenly bursts through doors then, announcing loudly, "It's a girl!" There are more cheers, with the twins and Percy giving him a clap on the shoulder.

He continues, "We're naming her Victoire."

Time slows, then stop. Finally Harry, from his spot sitting next to a bewildered Arthur, nods, and gets up, giving Bill a quick one armed hug. She watches the second eldest Weasley approach him next, giving him the same hug as Harry had.

It's a happy day. It just happens to be a sad one too.

* * *

_A/N: Love it? Hate it? Questions, comments, concerns, or insults? Press the review button and lay it on me._


	4. At the Door

_Disclaimer: Seriously? Check my profile. It's under the __**Concerning 'Teh' Wonderful Stories**__ section.  
A/N: Prompt number 27 from__** Lamenting Quill's Prompt Table**__. 'Tis Pain, and Charlie/Hermione._

* * *

_Suffer_

_::Chapter Four: At the Door::_

* * *

_Pain is temporary. Quitting lasts forever.  
~~Lance Armstrong_

* * *

Molly approaches her a several months later, on a chilly February fourteenth.

When she agrees to watch Victoire for the night, Molly actually seems surprised. "Are you quite sure love? I'm sure I can get Charlie or one of the twins to agree…or just Charlie. Yes, just Charlie."

She laughs, "No, no, I think I can handle the nine-month old."

Molly tsks in response, "Well, I'll send him over anyway. You have a floo connection, I assume?"

"Yes," she answers, smiling.

"Well, alright then, love. He'll be over with the baby around seven. If there are _any_ problems-"

Cutting her off, she says sincerely, "We'll be _fine_, Mrs. Weasley, I _promise_."

Finally, after a good half hour of trying to convince the kind older woman, she sees the other off.

"And, _please_, Hermione, dear," says Molly just as she prepares exit the small home, "how have you been- relationship-wise?"

Instead of answering, she freezes, face pale. Molly gives her a sympathetic look, understanding in her eyes. "Don't starve yourself of something everyone needs. It's okay to move on."

With no answer expected, Molly smiles slightly, then waltzes out, leaving a shocked woman in her wake.

Finally, she sighs, leaning against the door-frame of her newly-bought flat. "What a family it would have been."

* * *

_A/N: Love it? Hate it? Questions, comments, concerns, or insults? Press the review button and lay it on me._


	5. At Night

_Disclaimer: Seriously? Check my profile. It's under the __**Concerning 'Teh' Wonderful Stories**__ section.  
A/N: Prompt number 27 from__** Lamenting Quill's Prompt Table**__. 'Tis Pain, and Charlie/Hermione._

* * *

_Suffer_

_::Chapter Five: At Night::_

* * *

_The great art of life is sensation, to feel that we exist, even in pain.  
~~Lord Byron_

* * *

She hears Victoire's babbling just after the _whoosh_ of fire overwhelms her home.

"Sorry we're late!" He calls out, and she walks into the room to fine him battling with an escaping Victoire. She smiles in response.

"It's not a problem," she tells him, then pulls Victoire away from the shelf containing all of her books.

Victoire giggles, her soft hair bouncing slightly as she shakes her head at the woman holding her, smiling.

Both girls laugh as they see the other room's occupant struggling with removing his winter attire.

Finally disentangling himself from his scarf and jacket, he hangs both up near the stand beside the door. He pauses, looking at her carefully, and commenting just before taking Victoire:

"You look good."

Inexplicably, her only response is a sudden rush of blood towards her head.

Odd.

* * *

_A/N: Finally, some lovin'!  
Love it? Hate it? Questions, comments, concerns, or insults? Press the review button and lay it on me._


	6. An Interlude: Realize

_Disclaimer: Seriously? Check my profile. It's under the __**Concerning 'Teh' Wonderful Stories**__ section.  
A/N: Prompt number 27 from__** Lamenting Quill's Prompt Table**__. 'Tis Pain, and Charlie/Hermione._

* * *

_Suffer_

_::An Interlude: Realize::_

* * *

_We must use time wisely and forever realize that the time is always ripe to do right.__  
__~~Nelson Mandela_

* * *

He isn't quite sure when it happened. He does know, however, is that there is something a bit off about Hermione Granger.

When people think of her, one of the following three come up: _Poor girl; lost the love of her life in the war. I wonder how she does it._ Or, _Harry Potter's best friend, remember? Was wit' 'im during the war, fighting._ And, finally, the little known facts from the people who know her: _quiet, sweet, helpful little bookworm Hermione._

But lately, he hasn't been able to see any of those. Yes, she is the woman who had had his brother as her own, but there was something new. Something _alluring,_ even.

She has become something that isn't quite what people have expected of her. She is capable; she needs no one but herself. Hermione Granger has become something no one could have foreseen.

And he loves that about her. He's wanted someone who colors outside the lines for so long that she's like a breath of fresh air.

Sometimes though, he sees her slipping away. And he doesn't want that.

He isn't quite sure when he stopped seeing her as that little kid sister his brother had a thing for. He does know, however, that he'd do anything to keep her from becoming just that again.

* * *

_A/N: Love it? Hate it? Questions, comments, concerns, or insults? Press the review button and lay it on me._


	7. During Bedtime

_Disclaimer: Seriously? Check my profile. It's under the __**Concerning 'Teh' Wonderful Stories**__ section.  
A/N: Prompt number 27 from__** Lamenting Quill's Prompt Table**__. 'Tis Pain, and Charlie/Hermione._

* * *

_Suffer_

_::Chapter 6: During Bedtime::_

* * *

_First love is only a little foolishness and a lot of curiosity.__  
__**~~George Bernard Shaw**_

* * *

It is nearly eleven 'o'clock. Both babysitters are trying to convince a fussy nine-month old to go to bed.

Their results?

"Nn!" the child gurgled, glaring at both adults. He sighs as she presses her palms to her temple.

"_Please,_ Victoire. Mummy and Daddy will be upset-" she pleads with the golden-haired girl, only to be interrupted by her co-worker of the night.

"You're not supposed to plead with them," he comments, arms now crossed as he appraises his niece. "Go to bed," he orders, matching Victoire's unwavering glare.

"Nnny-"

"No."

Her lower lip trembles. He runs a hand through red hair.

"If you go to sleep," he says slowly, plotting, "I'll give you something sweet for breakfast."

The brunette next to him gawks, however he ignores her. The baby laughs, nodding, then lies down.

As he closes the door behind them, he smirks.

"It's hard to believe she's not even a year old, huh?"

She laughs.

* * *

_A/N: Love it? Hate it? Questions, comments, concerns, or insults? Press the review button and lay it on me._


	8. During Tea

_Disclaimer: Seriously? Check my profile. It's under the __**Concerning 'Teh' Wonderful Stories**__ section.  
A/N: Prompt number 27 from__** Lamenting Quill's Prompt Table**__. 'Tis Pain, and Charlie/Hermione._

* * *

_Suffer_

_::Chapter 7: During Tea::_

* * *

_Love is the crowning grace of humanity.__  
__~~Petrarch_

* * *

"You _are_ aware of the time, right?"

She rolls her eyes when he shoots her a bemused look, but continues pouring out water for tea, "Yes, and I'm exhausted."

"…then shouldn't you go to _sleep?_"

She huffs; "'m 'ot in the mmmd." She manages to say around a mouthful of tea.

Shaking his head, he hands her a napkin, smirking: "I don't know Muggle parental customs, but surely they taught you that speaking with your mouth is rude?"

Pink floods her cheeks as she snatches away the napkin, wiping her mouth quickly.

"Oh, and '_Not in the mood'_? What kind of _mood_ do you need? Mead, head trauma, _Stupefy?_"

She twitches, "Bloody hell, Charlie, why do you _care?_"

He leers and leans close to her, blue eyes mischievous, "I'm just trying to figure you out."

No longer pink, blood rushes back to her cheeks, and she averts her eyes, biting her lips.

"Your mother should have just sent the twins."

"That would've been great; I think Fred's beginning to develop a fondness for you."

"…and to think, I could have spent the evening at the Leaky Cauldron…"

* * *

_A/N: Love it? Hate it? Questions, comments, concerns, or insults? Press the review button and lay it on me._


	9. During the Talk

_Disclaimer: Seriously? Check my profile. It's under the __**Concerning 'Teh' Wonderful Stories**__ section.  
A/N: Prompt number 27 from__** Lamenting Quill's Prompt Table**__. 'Tis Pain, and Charlie/Hermione._

* * *

_Suffer_

_::Chapter 8: During the Talk::_

* * *

_Fear makes strangers of people who would be friends.__  
__~~Shirley MacLaine_

* * *

He ignores the dirty look she gives him when he sits down- collapses, really- rather unceremoniously on her newly-bought couch. He looks towards her, able to see her head of hair through the entry to her kitchen, where she's washing her dishes.

"So, 'Mione-"

"Oh no," she interrupts him, glaring. She drops the teacup she had been washing; "you will _not_ call me ''Mione,'. My name is _Her_mione, clear?"

Raising an eyebrow, he nods. "Women…" he mutters, but continues, "How've you been?"

Intrigued, she turns towards him, away from the soapy dishes from the sink, "Well enough. Yourself?"

His head bobs, nonchalant: "Same. That is, aside from the occasional burns and attacks from dragons."

"Isn't that a _daily_ risk?"

"You have to admit, it could be worse."

She stares at him. He shrugs; "Well, that's enough about me." She snorts. Shaking her head, she turns back to the dishes, only to freeze when she hears his next question.

"What's your biggest secret?"

What does she have to hide from the world? From everything else? She doesn't think that's a good question, but answers nonetheless.

Giving him a quick glance, she submerges her hands into the murky water, eyes lowered and hooded, then murmurs, "My biggest secret? I'm afraid."

* * *

_A/N: Love it? Hate it? Questions, comments, concerns, or insults? Press the review button and lay it on me_


	10. During Confessions

_Disclaimer: Seriously? Check my profile. It's under the __**Concerning 'Teh' Wonderful Stories**__ section.  
A/N: Prompt number 27 from__** Lamenting Quill's Prompt Table**__. 'Tis Pain, and Charlie/Hermione.  
Oh, and: Go vote in my poll. nikkiRa and I are trying to establish how many people will be invited to the wedding of Elizabeth Ohno, my future daughter, and Shaun White Jr., her future son. We don't want to be rushing around, thirty to forty years from now._

* * *

_Suffer_

_::Chapter 9: During Confessions::_

* * *

_Old friends pass away, new friends appear…An old day passes, a new day arrives. The important thing is to make it meaningful: a meaningful friend…__  
__~~Dalai Lama_

* * *

Silence.

He stares at her, intrigued. Afraid? _Her?_ "Why?" he asks, then realizes his mistake; "That is, if you don't mind telling me."

Ignoring him, she continues washing the dishes. Once calmly scrubbing the plate, her scarred hands begin scouring the porcelain plate. She trembles slightly, and he watches cautiously, worried even.

"Hermione." He says, calmly, and rises from his seat on her couch. He slowly walks towards the kitchen, the soft light's glow illuminating his hair. Letting out a shuddering breath, she ignores his presence. "Hermione,"

_Breathe in, breathe out_. She breathes. "It's too much." She pauses, then, with a sudden desperate air about her, exclaims, "What…what the bloody hell am I supposed to do now?!"

Finally she stops, panting, looking like she's about to collapse. He approaches her, stopping just an arm length away, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever you want to do. Want to help Magical Creatures? Go ahead. Have an interest in politics? I'm sure Kingsley will take you under his wing."

Her head remains lowered, staring at their feet. A soft glimmer of light shines off the creamy skin of her cheek, he notices, her face illuminated by the gentle yellow of her kitchen's light.

"And I just want you to know…I don't want you to be afraid of me."

* * *

_A/N: Love it? Hate it? Questions, comments, concerns, or insults? Press the review button and lay it on me._


	11. An Interlude: Watched

_Disclaimer: Seriously? Check my profile. It's under the **Concerning 'Teh' Wonderful Stories** section.  
A/N: Prompt number 27 from** Lamenting Quill's Prompt Table**. 'Tis Pain, and Charlie/Hermione._

* * *

_Suffer_

_::An Interlude: Watched::_

* * *

_War does not determine who is right - only who is left.__  
__~~Bertrand Russell_

* * *

Somewhere along the lines, he began to blur out of focus. No longer is he a shadowy figure called upon only in their time of need. He has _substance,_ he _matters_ now.

He's one of the Weasley's; a well known one, too, not one of the many cousins. _'is brother died fighting alongside 'arry Potter, don'tcha know!_

And yet what nobody knows is how when he smiles, there's a dimple above the right corner of his mouth, or how his eyes flash dangerously when it so much as seems as if someone is threatening his family- which, in the women's case, means someone is making a pass at them.

Hermione has seen all of this, and she feels that she truly knows Charlie Weasley. But that's a lie; she doesn't know about how he has watched her fall apart, seen his family crumble, had to live with the notion that _he's alive and his brother is not._

The war that they had to go through killed them all. Yes, they are alive, but something inside them will forever be missing, not only because of there fallen brother, but for others as well- for Teddy Lupin, now an orphan, for the Creevey family, and for countless others.

But for all of the suffering they have gone through, she knows good times are coming.

She has Charlie now, after all.

* * *

_A/N: Just a few more chapters, I believe, and then we're done. Yaaay.  
Love it? Hate it? Questions, comments, concerns, or insults? Press the review button and lay it on me._


	12. With the Family

_Disclaimer: Seriously? Check my profile. It's under the __**Concerning 'Teh' Wonderful Stories**__ section.  
A/N: Prompt number 27 from__** Lamenting Quill's Prompt Table**__. 'Tis Pain, and Charlie/Hermione.  
Note: So I've realized that lil' ol' **Suffer** has, oh, **30 alerts**. While that makes me, metacognitive, happy, it also makes me feel sad. "Why?" some of you may ask, and it's because, well. I got two reviews from two wonderful ladies for chapter eleven (you know who you are, I luffers you both), and only three for chapter ten. That makes me upset because, like any author, reviews make me feel as if I'm writing for somebody, not just for my sick fantasies. Er, yeah.  
Go and review, member or not, because I have anonymous reviews on, so. Uh. Have a go at it, please. I'll, um, write you something, whatever fandom/pairing you want.  
Please._

* * *

_Suffer_

_::With the Family::_

* * *

_Other things may change us, but we start and end with family  
~~Anthony Brandt_

* * *

Both Fred and George whistle when she walks in. Even after so many years of their antics, she still finds herself blushing at the sudden attention.

Fleur shushes them, and approaches her guest graciously; "Ah, 'Ermione, 'ow wonderful to see you again. Eet 'has been too long, come veeseet more!"

Laughing, the brunette ducks out of the French woman's embrace, promising to visit the family more often, and, spotting the birthday girl, takes Victoire into her arms.

"Happy Birthday, Victoire," she coos, the blonde child grinning up at her, "here, take your present."

She watches in amusement as Victoire's blue eyes widen to saucers, grabbing the wrapped gift eagerly and running off to Molly, who carefully separates the two, adding the gift to a rather large pile of gifts that little Teddy Lupin is looking at enviously.

"Now, Teddy," she hears Ginny say, quickly swooping in and taking the three year-old boy into her arms, "your birthday just passed, now be a good boy and go wish Vicky a happy birthday."

The boy in question puffs out his cheeks, then stomps over to the now one year-old, where Hermione can just barely make out a stubborn, "Happy birt'day, Vicky."

Hermione smiles at the children, then turns to Ginny. She steps forward, embracing the redhead.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic!" she laughs.

Hermione pulls back, tossing her an unbelieving look: "I haven't seen any of you since February!"

"Wrong," Charlie suddenly comments, leaning against the table of Victoire's presents casually; "you stopped by in April, for Teddy's birthday."

"Because you would know what exact date she arrived," shoots Ginny, grinning smugly.

Charlie blushes, before retorting, irritated, "No, actually-" however Ginny would hear none of it.

"Lalala," she trills, only to shriek when Charlie begins spraying her with a quick _Aguamenti _spell. They proceed to chase one another, until they are interrupted by a certain French woman.

"Now, Charlie," Fleur scolds, smiling at the Weasley siblings and red-faced brunette: "zat ees no way to charm a lady."

The afore-mentioned couple groans.

"I love you," Ginny confesses, staring wide-eyed at a laughing Fleur.

"Of course," she giggles, "I knew _zat_ from ze begeeneeing!"

* * *

_A/N: Love it? Hate it? Questions, comments, concerns, or insults? Press the review button and lay it on me._


	13. With Solitude

_Disclaimer: Seriously? Check my profile. It's under the __**Concerning 'Teh' Wonderful Stories**__ section.  
A/N: Prompt number 27 from__** Lamenting Quill's Prompt Table**__. 'Tis Pain, and Charlie/Hermione.  
Note: Short chapter is short.  
And reviews are still love._

* * *

_Suffer_

_::With Solitude::_

* * *

_I chose and my world was shaken. So what? The choice may have been mistaken; the choosing was not. You have to __move on__.  
__~~Stephen Sondheim_

* * *

Hermione returns home feeling lighter and more carefree than she has in a while. At nineteen, even she had to admit that there was in fact a lot to look forward to, that she wasn't alone, even without Ron –

She pauses. She hasn't thought of him in…well, months. The last time that her fallen love had entered her thoughts was during Christmastime, during the annual passing out of sweaters. And yet her heart lacks the usual pang of regret that usually rocks her body when she had thought of Ron.

Eyes widening, Hermione finally smiles, unconsciously facing a picture of Harry, Ron and her during a vacation at the Burrow. She sighs fondly; "Oh Ron, if only you could see everyone now."

Upbeat, she makes herself a glass of tea and perches herself on her couch, intent on spending her night reading, when another important redhead – one that has been making her feel queasy by the mere mention of his name – enters her mind.

Charlie.

* * *

_A/N: Love it? Hate it? Questions, comments, concerns, or insults? Press the review button and lay it on me._


	14. With Knowledge

_Disclaimer: M__y profile is under new formating, so: Am not J.K. Rowling; there would be more slash if I was.  
A/N: Prompt number 27 from__** Lamenting Quill's Prompt Table**__. 'Tis Pain, and Charlie/Hermione.  
Note: I'm getting into a really bad habit of only updating every two months. Hm.  
Also: Second to last chapter! w00t._

* * *

_Suffer_

_::With Knowledge::_

* * *

_Acceptance of what has happened is the first step to overcoming the consequences of any misfortune.__  
__~~William James_

* * *

_Ah_, her subconscious purrs, _him._ She shudders, trying to get past the butterflies already forming in the pit of her stomach. Almost – but not quite – unwillingly, she begins thinking of him and everything he has done for her.

Charlie was one of the few who understood what she needed when Ron died: time. He didn't pressure her, left her alone as she tried to absorb the sheer horror of what had happened. Now, she feels like telling his family, You can't force me to accept something, however the thought of facing Charlie, speaking to him, _being in the same room as him_, is enough to make her bolt.

Even now, that she has successfully moved on – never over it; it happened to fast for her mind to ever truly comprehend – he is still important. Charlie is still supportive; still there for her in a way no other has ever truly been.

And she loves that about him. She loves that he never pretends to be fearless, that he'll purposely laugh too loud, that he lives every moment loving it. He's okay with waiting; she doesn't know how she should handle that, but it doesn't matter.

Maybe it's not all those individual aspects; maybe she doesn't just appreciate what he's given her. Maybe, just maybe, Hermione is in love again. And this time, he'll be staying.

And it's then that she hears a knock, that she stumbles to the door to find just the man she was thinking of standing there, nervous, her pink cheeks getting even redder when she sees him.

There's a reason for everything, after all.

* * *

_A/N: Love it? Hate it? Questions, comments, concerns, or insults? Press the review button and lay it on me._


	15. With,

_Disclaimer: Is not mine.__  
A/N: Prompt number 27 from__** Lamenting Quill's Prompt Table**__. 'Tis Pain, and Charlie/Hermione.  
Note: We're done; no epilogue, sorry. Just not feeling it.  
BUT STILL. SUFFER IS FINALLY COMPLETE!_

* * *

_Suffer_

_::With…::_

* * *

_Happiness is when what you think, what you say, and what you do are in harmony.__  
__~~Mohandas Gandhi_

* * *

"Well," Charlie says nervously, and Hermione tries to hide the growing smile on her lips as Charlie absentmindedly runs a hand through his hair. Finally, after clearing his throat several times and scratching the back of his neck wearily, he spits it out.

"Hermione," he says seriously, before breaking into a grin; "Not 'Hermy,' or 'Mione,' just: Hermione," and his smile becomes soft. Her heart beats a mile a minute, and for a moment – just a moment – she forgets about Ron, about loving him and only him, the stupid pledge she had made herself, and focuses instead on how Charlie is the only one for her, right here, right now, and that, Merlin, if he's about to say what she thinks he's about to say, well then –

"Hermione Jane Granger," Charlie's voice floats to her, formal and stiff yet somehow still overflowing with happiness and general _Charlie-ness_ as he's there, simply standing casually in her doorway "would you like to…get some coffee with me tomorrow?"

And with that final drop of absurdity, _she's_ laughing, and _he's_ laughing, and his arms are around her, and her lips are against his, and if they actually care about tomorrow they'd really hope that the flash they barely notice is just a mirror and not a reporter attempting to kick-start another scandal, however at this point, after everything they've gone through, they don't give a damn and really, it's about bloody time they got to where they are now.

* * *

_A/N: So amazingly fluffyyy. Also: Am taking requests! Any character, pairing, and prompt. In that order :] (Amy I'm working on yours, I swear, I've got 25% done already...)  
Love it? Hate it? Questions, comments, concerns, or insults? Press the review button and lay it on me._


End file.
